


Ruby says the F word

by homur4ss



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Gen, This is pure crack, and some hints of other ships idfk, leahruby will appear later on, mari’s prob a bad influence too tho, other members appear later on toooo, this is a cursed fanfic i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homur4ss/pseuds/homur4ss
Summary: Ruby has been having a pretty bad week, with terrible events stacking up one after the other. And Aqours discovers that she learned some new....words....in her vocabulary, because of this.





	Ruby says the F word

**Author's Note:**

> this is a terrible crackfic hope you enjoy lol. (also inspired by RagefulThief’s “Chihiro Swears”. PLEASE READ IT IF UR INTO DANGANRONPA ITS THE BEST FUCKING THING TO EXIST ON THIS WEBSITE)

The sun was shining bright, pretty birds were chirping outside, the weather was great, and all seemed well in Uranohoshi Girls's High School.

 

In the midst of this wonderful day, a certain redheaded school idol was happily carrying her textbooks along the hallway with a small smile on her face, trying to get to her next class after lunchbreak. She’s had a great meal, along with her two closest friends, Hanamaru and Yoshiko. 

 

 _“Made it! And with 5 minutes to spare, too!”._ She arrived at her desk and put down all her textbooks under her seat. The girl decided to borrow a few idol magazines from the library a while ago, and opened her bag to read them with the remaining time she had left.

 

As she opened her bag, a wave of panic hit her. “ _W-wait what? Where are they??”._ Ruby panicked in her head, looking very physically distraught. She knew she had left them in her backpack, so where else could it have gone? 

 

The worst part was that she spent all her saved up allowance on some pretty pricey μ's merchandise, a few memorial boxes here and there, even though one would say that she’s already had enough. You can never have enough μ's merch though. But that meant that she wouldn’t be able to pay her fee right away when Hanamaru finds out.

 

_“But if Maru-chan were to find out about the missing magazines, I’d be dead for sure!”._

 

Ruby felt like she was about to shed a tear as she gently pounded her head on her desk. 

 

“W-what the heck.... do I do now..? I don’t want Maru-chan to get disappointed, or worse, to loose her position because of me..!”. She muttered to herself. After a slight knock on the head, she sighed and promised to herself that she’d tell Maru about the situation at hand. After classes.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours passed and classes finally ended for Ruby. Throughout the whole class, Ruby was just worriedly staring outside the window and thinking of ways to make it up to Maru, until the teacher called her out. And since she wasn’t really paying much attention, she had no idea what the class was talking about, and answered something totally unrelated to the topic. Her face then remained the color of her hair until the period ended.

 

She packed up all her stuff and went on to look for the brunette idol.

 

She then heard a voice call out to her and turned her back at the hallway. 

 

“Ruby-chan! Over here, zura!!”. The voice called out to her.

 

Ruby’s face suddenly paled.  _“Crap. I gotta tell her now.”._ She gave a long sigh before running towards her brown haired friend.

 

She ran without thinking though and heard Maru say “Ruby-chan, the floor’s wet, zura! Be carefu—” before accidentally slipping on a wet puddle in the middle of the hallway. 

 

Her right foot had slipped first, sliding forward and causing her whole to body to slide onto the floor, with her bag falling off as a bonus as well.

 

”...” 

 

Ruby was silent, lying down on the cold, slippery floor. She stayed that way as she thought about the events of that day. _"_ _How did it get to this. What did I do wrong. I just wanna go home already. Why."._

 

As she tried to regain her thoughts, she turned to the side, just to see most of her textbooks soaked in the puddle. This was it. The final straw. Ruby couldn't bear any more of this. 

 

In the midst of everything, her eyes twitched and she stood up, frustration fuming inside of her. "a-are you kidding me?! First the dumb magazines, then that stupid class, and now this?! COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?! WHAT THE F--". Just as she was about to complete her rant, she received a worried hug from the brunette idol.

 

"Ruby-chan..! Are you okay?? I don't know what you're talking about, but i'm sorry for everything! Did you break any bones?? Should I bring you to the nurses office, zura??". Panic overflowed in Maru as let go of the hug to check her friend all over to make sure she was alright. 

 

Ruby just stood there as her friend was making sure she was alright. A warm smile replaced the dreaded frown on her face as she suddenly eased up from everything.  _"Ah. I've got Maru-chan with me. And all of Aqours in general to help me. I shouldn't be acting this way when I've already got them by my side!"._

 

She gave her best friend a bright smile and reassured her that she was just fine. Hanamaru gave a sigh of relief and offered to help put back all her fallen items.

 

And as the two friends were just walking home and enjoying each other's company, Maru suddenly remembered something and faced Ruby.

 

"Oh yeah, Ruby-chan, do you happen to have those magazines you borrowed from earlier? Yoshiko-chan said that she needed to see some kind of fallen angel-style outfit from one of them or whatever, zura. May I borrow one for now?" Maru happily asked.

 

And with that, Ruby's smile faltered and turned into a smile of pure fear. The following event left Hanamaru astonished at her friend.

 

"...Fuck.".

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
